


Honor Before Love

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Brienne realizes there's something different about serving Catelyn, but honor comes first, right?





	

Brienne served where she was needed and who she was needed by. It had always been that way. She served Renly until his death, and now she had been led to Catelyn Stark. Being the sworn sword to Catelyn Stark was different than it was when she served Renly. For Renly she'd do anything he asked of her. For Catelyn it seemed to extend beyond that. She cared for Catelyn in a way that she didn't for Renly. 

She felt it when Catelyn rested her hand on her shoulder. She felt it every time Catelyn said her name. She felt in the night when her dreams showed her visions of the red haired matriarch of the House Stark. Brienne was in love. 

She would not let her feelings interfere with her duty. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be honorable. She'd simply have to set them aside. Besides, Lady Catelyn would never think of her in that way. 

"Brienne," Catelyn's soft voice came from behind her, followed by the familiar hand on her shoulder. Brienne looked up at her from her seat at the fire. The glow of the flames made her hair appear even more red. She was a vision in any light. "Would you stay with me tonight? I'd love your company." Catelyn smiled warmly at Brienne and Brienne rose from her spot. 

"As you wish, my lady."

"Brienne, there's no need to be so formal. Catelyn is fine." Brienne nodded once to indicate that she understood. Really, she dare not speak. Her heart was racing because Catelyn insisted on being so casual with her. Had she perhaps been mistaken about what she felt towards her? Did Catelyn feel the same as she did? 

"Brienne, dear, are you coming?" Catelyn had walked ahead of her, but now came back and extended her hand, taking Brienne's and leading her away from the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I run a Tumblr blog where you can make fanfiction requests. 
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> If you want to make a request for Brienne and Catelyn on here, you are more than welcome to do so. :)


End file.
